


That Much

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go out to a bar for a Torchwood fun night. Ianto and Jack both confess feelings through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Much

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago. The songs sung are by Peter Cetera and John Barrowman. And the song Jack sings was originally written by Cole Porter.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

Owen grumbled but then what else was new? “How the hell did we end up at karaoke night at a gay bar?”

“Oh, Owen, relax,” Gwen swatted him, “no one’s forcing you to stay.”

Jack chuckled, “That’s right and if you’re going to be a Debby-downer we don’t want you anyway.”

“Tea-boy,” Owen glared at Ianto, “you’re the one Jack told to organise this “Torchwood Fun Night”.”

Ianto sighed and said in such a way that Jack didn’t know if he was kidding, “I wasn’t aware this was a gay bar, Owen.”

“A name like the Queen’s Handbag didn’t give it away?”

“It sounded like a classic pub name to me, like The Bucket of Blood in Cornwall or My Father’s Moustache in Lincolnshire. Then there’s the Hung Drawn and Quartered which was a favourite of mine when I was living in London.”

“Ianto’s right,” Tosh said, “the Queen’s Handbag doesn’t automatically scream gay.”

“Exactly,” Jack agreed, “and Ianto, by the way, Hung Drawn and Quartered, a favourite of mine as well.”

Somebody who worked at the bar said it was time for karaoke and anyone who wanted to could come on up. Jack was considering taking a turn, but after a few because if he sung now than nobody would want to follow.

“This is stupid,” Owen mumbled, now on his second beer.

“Then why are you still here?” Tosh snapped at him, “I’m enjoying myself. This is fun.”

After the fourth bad singer Jack was about to stand up when Ianto beat him to it, “Think I’ll give it a go” the Welshman said, not looking at anyone.

Jack grinned, “I’m next!”

Ianto stepped up to the stage and whispered whatever song he chose to the person in charge and then stood in front of the mike. His eyes flicked about the room till they landed on Jack, “Um, you’ll have to forgive me, I’m a little nervous. The song I’m going to sing is, um, well it’s dedicated to someone very dear to me and, well, he’ll figure it out.”

Jack’s grin broadened, Ianto was singing for him, he felt so special.

Ianto swallowed, “I know I could have just told you but well…” he signalled to the DJ and the music started.

 

_“Sometimes at night I lay awake,_  
Just to watch you sleep, hear each breath you take.   
When the morning lights your face,   
I just wanna hold you, and forget the day.   
I live and breathe your every touch   
Do you love me, do you love me, do you love me that much?”

Everyone else in the world ceased to exist and it was just him and Ianto. Ianto and his beautiful voice was singing his love for him. Jack’s eyes stung and he thought ‘Of course I do.”  
  
_“When you look at me across the crowded room,_  
Suddenly I wanna be alone with you.   
I hang on every word that leaves your lips,   
Anticipate the moment when I feel your kiss.   
Enough of you is not enough.   
Do you love me, do you love me, do you love me that much?”   


Jack’s heart swelled with love but he wondered why Ianto even needed to ask. Maybe Jack didn’t show it enough, well by God, after tonight he was going to start.

  
_“For so long, I've been trying to believe,_  
That someday, you'll fall as deep as me.   
But it's just not there, love isn't always fair.”   


“What?” Jack whispered through his tears “I am as deep as you. Oh God, I don’t show it enough.”

  
_“Would you want the best for me,_  
And I hope I find the kind of love you can't feel for me.   
Could you find it in your heart,   
To end this thing right now before it's gone too far   
Let me go and give me up   
Do you love me, do you love me, do you love me that much?   
Do you love me that much?”

As the room burst into applause, Jack shot to his feet, two can play at this game. He hopped up on stage and told Ianto “Stay right next to me.” Then Jack whispered to the DJ “Cole Porter’s Do I Love You?”

The DJ smiled and nodded.

Jack stepped in front of the mike “Two can play at this game,” he said and picked up the mike and faced Ianto. And he was going to sing it his own way.

_“Do I love you, do I?_

_Doesn’t one and one make two?_

_Do I love you, do I?_

_Doesn’t July need a sky of blue?”_

 

As he sang he looked into Ianto’s tear filled yet smiling eyes.

 

_“Would I miss you, would I?_  
If you ever should go away?  
If the sun should desert the day,  
What would life be?

_Will I leave you, never?_  
Could the ocean leave the shore?  
Will I worship you forever?  
Isn't heaven forever more?

_Do I love you, do I?_  
Oh, my dear, it's so easy to see,  
Don't you know I do?  
Don't I show you I do?  
Just as you love me.

_After that sweet summer afternoon_  
When for the first time I saw you appear  
Dreaming of you, I composed a tune,  
So will you listen to it, dear?”

_Will I leave you, never?_  
Could the ocean leave the shore?  
Will I worship you forever?  
Isn't heaven forever more? 

_Do I love you, do I?_  
Oh, my dear, it's so easy to see,  
Don't you know I do?  
Don't I show you I do,  
Just as you love me.

_Don't you know I do?_  
Don't I show you I do,  
Just as you love me.”

There might have been clapping and cheering but Jack didn’t care, he only had eyes for Ianto.

Ianto swallowed, “Really?”

“Really,” Jack dropped the mike and took Ianto’s hands. “I love you, Ianto and I’m gonna start letting you know more often.”

“I love you, Jack,” and he closed the distance between them.

Jack deepened the kiss and after a moment he murmured, “You knew damn well it was karaoke night didn’t you?”

Ianto smiled softly, “Might’ve.”

Jack chuckled, “You could have just told me.”

“I was afraid.”

Jack wiped away the tears on Ianto’s cheeks, “You don’t have to be anymore,” he kissed him again.

Ianto breathed into the kiss, “Can we go home now?”

“Read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
